Finge Que Me Quieres
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: SONGFIC[kaixmax]Kai quiere una noche mas aunque max tenga que fingir amarlo [yaoilemon]dedicado a Jim Mizuhara...sorry si sale algo incoherente es que estaba nerviosa u.uU


Hola si ya volví lo se has de decir termina lo que has hecho o quien en esta pues ni modo aquí estoy para que me aguanten jajaja

Bryan: mmm pobrecitos de ells el tener que soporta

mmm malo bueno ya saben que beyblade no es mió entones para que recordárselos y mucho menos la cancion que lleva el titulo del fic la canta una banda de por aquí llamada la banda tierra blanca el caso es que me gusta mucho la cancion ejeje

MEJOR DISFRUTENLO

Dedicado a mi lindo kot jim mizuhara tkm no lo olvides kot

Advertencias…pues creo que no hay excepto que es yaoi aunque no lo considero yo advertencia jeje

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por que, porque te has ido, porque me vas a abandonar yo que te di todo, yo que te fui mas fiel que nada mas fiel que un perro, no me puedes dejar, te llevarías todo lo que te di, mi ser, mi cuerpo, mi alma, MI CORAZON, porque, porque max……se que no tengo que seguir luchando se que debo dejarte ir porque tu corazón ya le pertenece a otro mas esta vez sabré perder. Saber que me tengo que quedar así, mas pude ver que a mi lado ya no eres feliz…mas quien me puede afirmar que si lo fuiste?...o talvez solo jugaste con mi corazón te diré adiós, solo porque se que en mis brazos jamás te volveré a tener que esto ya no tiene solución que estas mejor en otro brazos y que nunca mas te volveré a ver…que solo estarás en mis mas dulces fantasías 

__

**_Has decidido marcharte,  
tengo que resignarme,  
se perder, se distinguir,  
cuando algo ya no tiene solución  
como hoy! _**

- kai? – dijo un lindo chico rubio pecoso

- ve …. Vete con el – respondió el bicolor sin entender el porque de su ida el porque de su abandono del porque ese sufrimiento

-kai yo….lo siento …perdóname – a lo que el chico se volteo para ir se mas lo detuvo del brazo –kai? Que pasa- a lo que un simple beso del bicolor en sus suaves labios lo hizo estremecer

-una noche- suspiro simplemente

-una noche kai…que quieres decir- algo confundido pero imaginándose lo que su ex amor le diría

-quiero despedirme de ti…quiero tener contigo una noche mas de placer una noche mas igual que aquella vez cuando nos entregamos por primera vez…..igual que la vez que te dije por primera vez te amo –

-k..ka…i..kai…no puedo tengo que ir tengo que irme no me hagas esto kai no puedo- asustado ante la actual cercanía de kai

-lo se max se que tienes que ir con el mas quédate por favor-

-kai yo ya no te amo entiende ya no puedo hacer nada-

**_  
solo te pido una cosa,  
quiero de ti despedirme,  
quiero una noche mas  
pero igual k la primera vez.. k te ame.  
_**

-max es solo una noche mas piensa que será un sueño un sueño muy fugaz –susurro al oído del menor

-kai –suspiro

-dime maxi que puedo hacer si yo aun te quiero, si yo aun te nenecito de ti si yo aun te amo-

-esta bien kai solo una vez mas – respondió sonrojado levemente a lo que kai lo guió a la habitación que ellos antes

Compartían

- gracias – a lo que kai se dedico a besar aquellos delicados labios que antes le pertenecían a el, aquellos labios que lo habían embrujado y aun conservaban ese exótico elixir.. que sabría el nunca tendría..

_  
**al fin k será  
una noche nomás  
solo piensa k es un sueño  
un sueño fugaz.**_

Lo dirigió asía la cama donde incontablemente habían demostrado ese amor que se profesaban…con suma delicadeza lo poso en ella acomodándose el encima de aquel pequeño pero hermosos cuerpo comenzando a besarle los suaves labios delicadamente para después aumentar la pasión…deslizando eso labios por el cuello del menor causándole a max un estremecimiento.

-yo….ya…no…puedo quererte…kai- decía suavemente

Al principio fue solo un roce tímido, pero fueron tomando cada vez más confianza y juntaron más esos labios ardientes que hace tiempo se tomaban cada 5 minutos. La lengua de kai profundizó más el beso apasionado, explorando la cavidad del rubio con avidez, cuya lengua buscaba la del bicolor. Sus manos ágiles acompasaban los movimientos de sus labios, sedientos de la pasión del otro.

Los costados de max eran explorados con avidez por las manos desesperadas de hiwatari, que daba ardientes toques en toda la extensión del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer.  
kai fue bajando por el cuello, dándole ligeros mordiscos en toda la piel, marcando para siempre al joven yanki, el cual exhaló un fuerte gemido de excitación.

Al oír su propia exclamación, max cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía. Con una expresión totalmente indescifrable se alejó rápidamente de kai, con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada fija. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Se acababa de BESAR con kai! Eso no podía ser posible… el ya no lo amaba…pero le exitaba ese gran sabor del joven bicolor.

Miró a kai, el cual yacía en la cama, sentado y con una mirada incrédula expresada en sus hermosos ojos.

"Maldición…" se dijo a si mismo max "¿Cómo…¿Cómo pudo pasar¿Acaso…? No, no es posible,yo ya no lo amo no lo quiero… seria mejor marcharce"

Pero sintió una mano detenerlo del brazo. Max se volteó sorprendido, y dio un leve grito que fue acallado rápidamente por los labios de kai.  
hiwatari recorría cada centímetro de la cavidad húmeda de max, el cual respondía inconcientemente, dejándose llevar por su cuerpo, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más fogoso, y los brazos del mayor atraparon al rubio por la cintura, acariciándolo con dulzura; maxi mientras tanto, posaba sus manos en el pecho de kai.  
Entonces se separaron lentamente, no por que lo quisieran, sino por que si seguían terminarían asfixiándose.

-¿no te parece… demasiado ya el daño?-murmuró maxi con la vista clavada en el pecho del bicolor, con voz tranquila, pero inexpresiva.

-max…- kai tomó con una mano el mentón de el rubio, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos- max por favor finge que me quieres -kai estrechó más a max contra si- finge me nesecitas…que soy todo lo que nesecites…..finge que me amas

max miró con incredulidad a kai, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. ¿Acaso el había dicho que fingiera que lo amaba?

kai separó un poco a max para mirarlo.

- si quieres fingiere -El rubio comenzó a besar paulatinamente los labios de kai, apenas rozando su cavidad, mientras le recorría el cuerpo con delicadeza, atormentándolo de placer.

-max… aaah… ¿me estas…ah…Provocando?- preguntó entre gemidos un excitado kai mientras el pequeño maxi bajaba por su cuello, y daba leves mordiscos, dejando fogosas marcas en el.

-Tu solo… disfruta… ah kai, hare que no me olvides que me tengas en tu mente que no olvides jamas que me amaste te hare sufrir - susurró max, descendiendo lentamente su mano entre la entrepierna del bicolor, y acarició amistosamente su miembro palpitante.

_  
**finge k me quieres  
finge k me amas  
k me necesitas  
k yo soy tu mundo k no existe nadie como yo mi amor **_

Kai ahogó un gemido en los labios de max.  
Continuó por unos momentos su masaje erótico, pero decidió cambiar de táctica.

-aaah… maxi, que cruel eres- mustió el joven bicolor cuando Max retiró la mano de la entrepierna y volvió a sus labios.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta?-susurró provocadoramente el rubio, acariciando por debajo de la playera de kai, generando descargas en todo su ser, arrancándole gimoteos que callaba con su boca. Sus manos viajaban sobre la piel del joven expertamente, buscando las zonas erógenas del bicolor, que exhalaba con el más mínimo contacto del rubio. La boca del rubio bajó por el pecho del fenix, al cual despojó ágilmente de la camisa que lo apartaba de su suave piel.

-ma…aaahhh-kai sentía que se ahogaba por la lengua ardiente de su ex-koi, que le saboreaba todo el pecho, dejando rastros a su paso. kai se aferraba a la espalda del rubio, saciando su sed por el rubio, y con una mano aún libre, descendió hasta su entrada, haciendo una ligera presión en la deseosa boca del rubio. max gimió un poco, e introdujo un dedo en la boca de kai, el cual lo degustó con ambición. La playera de max fue arrojada lejos de los dos pasionales cuerpos, olvidada junto a la camisa de kai. Pronto los dos pechos desnudos se alborozaban con el contacto mutuo.

-Esto estorba- farfulló max sin despegar sus labios del abdomen de kai, mientras desabrochaba cautelosamente el pantalón que el kai aún conservaba. kai, que ahora se dedicaba a enterrar sus manos en la dorada cabellera de max, se tensó. Miró al rubio con un dejo de temor. Sabía que era lo que el joven pretendía, y el también estaba deseoso de ser suyo, pero no sabía si estaba completamente preparado.  
max, al notar la preocupación de la mirada de su ex, lo tranquilizó con un suave beso en los labios. ( ok me esta quedando raro)

-tranquilo - le susurró al oído, con lo cual kai se tenzo, y lo animó a seguir.( raro lo se)  
El pantalón de kai se separó de su dueño, dejando ver unos bóxer negros, los cuales estaban abultados en cierta zona. max soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Qu…qué es aaah…tan gr…gracioso?- gimió fingiendo molestia, mientras el chico masajeaba los muslos muy cerca de su miembro. Éste lo miró sonriendo con picardía.

- Es que no creí que te excitaras tan rápido-el joven rozó "accidentalmente" el miembro de kai, arrancándole una exclamación de goce.

Con una sonrisa, tomó con los dientes la prenda, sustrayendo finalmente al hiwatari de toda vestimenta. maxi no se contuvo más y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, besando al fénix con frenesí en los labios, mientras con sus manos jugueteaba el cabello del bicolor. Kai se dejo llevar por las carisias de Naruto, y emanó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió nuevamente al rubio en su entrepierna. max besó con suavidad la punta del miembro de kai, el cual se ahogaba en su propio placer.

kai sintió una gran descarga de goce recorrerle el cuerpo al percibir la húmeda lengua del rubio delinear toda su longitud, mientras con sus manos masajeaba tentadoramente los testículos del joven. Se desconectó del mundo y permitió que sus propios gemidos, las manos y la lengua del rubio en su miembro y la paz del bosque, mudo testigo de su pasión, decidieran el final de tan delicioso éxtasis.

La escena era completamente armónica. kai suspiraba y se aferraba a max por la cabellera, mientras éste se agasajaba con su miembro. Entonces, el bicolor comenzó a mover las caderas con desesperación, aclamando más de max, el cual abrigó completamente la erección.

-ma…aaahhh…ah, ma….ax... No soportaré… ahh más… ya no… aaaaaahhh- kai explotó en la boca del max, dándole todo su ser. Éste no se apartó, y bebió gustoso la semilla de kai, relamiéndose por el manjar que le ofrecía. Se incorporó de las piernas de kai y lo miró en su esplendor, con el rostro sonrojado y el cabello húmedo, cayéndole suavemente sobre los ojos, los cuales denotaban una paz infinita, respirando agitadamente. max se acercó a kai, aún quedaban restos de sus labios, los cuáles volvieron a unirse a los del bicolor, haciéndolo probar su propia esencia.  
-disfrutalo sera la ultima noche juntos…- murmuró al oído de kai, encajando su rostro en su hombro.

kai los retiró, e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio con mucho cuidado, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible.  
max soltó un grito de dolor, y se tensó, estrechando más su entrada. Dolía.

-… ahh duele…- se quejó . y kai lo besó.

-Relájate max…- le pidió, y le besó la mano; comenzó a mover el dedo dentro del pequno con suavidad y en círculos, parad dilatar la entrada. max gemía de dolor, pero kai continuó estimulando el miembro del rubio, y rápidamente los gemidos se transformaron en gritillos de placer. Cuando kai se percató de esto, introdujo el segundo dedo, el cual entró fácilmente. Las caderas de max se movían al compás de los dedos, que se transformaron en tres.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada su entrada, kai dejó de masturbar la erección, y sacó los dedos. Otra protesta por parte de max se hizo oír, pero kai lo calmó.

-Quiero que seas mío max… en cuerpo y alma….una ultima vez…quiero que me digas que soy indispensable para ti que me nesecitas - le susurró kai al oído, mientras se posicionaba frente a el. max lo rodeó con las piernas, dejando su entrada al alcance del moreno.

-ok..te nesecito tu das mi felicidad….mas disfrutalo…sera la ultima vez…- kai sonrió y empezó a entrar en max, el cual cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Estaba dilatado, si, pero aun así no se comparaba el miembro de kai con los tres dedos. Entonces comenzó a entrar y salir con cuidado de max, el cual se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza. Ligeras lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos azules, aun se hacia presente el dolor. Kai lo abrazó, y se movió un poco más rápido, y para relajar al chico rubio tomó su miembro y lo volvió a estimular.

max comenzó a gemir, primero ligeramente, para después dar exclamaciones pidiendo más. kai comenzó a moverse libremente, tocando a max hasta el fondo de su ser. Este cada vez sentía más y más placer, el dolor había desaparecido, dándole paso a un goce inimaginable.  
kai sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y embistió fuertemente a max, el cual también llegaba a la cúspide.

-Y...Ya me ve…ngo… no puedo…- max respiraba agitadamente, sus cabellos se movían al compás de sus ascensos y descensos en el cuerpo de su exkoi. Éste también exhalaba grandes gemidos ahogados.

-solo… un po…co… max…- kai no soportó más y se corrio en max, bañándolo por dentro de su esencia. Max, segundos después, explotó en el vientre de kai, manchándolo de sus fluidos nacarados, llegando juntos al embelesamiento total.  
Las caderas de los chicos se arquearon, y cayeron bruscamente a la cama, manchándola también de su pasión. max cayó sobre kai, exhausto.  
kai se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, con max en su pecho.

**_finge k me quieres finge k soy todo  
k te soy indispensable  
el k determina si habrá sonrisas  
si habrá alegrías... en tu corazon! en tu corazon! _**

__

-te amo - Le murmuro el bicolor al oído a un rubio adormesido. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente.

-mmmm…tyson..- dijo el rubio entre sueños

"me has ganado en todo hasta enm el amor tyson…pero por esta noche max fue mio otra vez"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A la mañana siguiente kai se desperto y no habia nadie a su lado solo una carta que dicia:

Nos vemos…. gracias por esta ultima noche….gracias por quererme mas ahí alguien mas en mi corazon y ese es tyson..gracias por todo

_**fin**_

Espero les haya gustado en especial a ti mi lindo prometido esperare ansiosa tu review kot….nos vemos jim

Y a los que les haya tambien gustado me dejan su review pero porfavor tomen en cuenta que es mi primer kaixmax y lemon tambien

Gracias por tomas el tiempo de leerlo

Gracias


End file.
